The punishment
by Akimii
Summary: GenderSwitch! Raph AU. It's clear that play as God is fun, but what will happen when one of your toys decide to make justice by itself?


Hi guys! Akimii here! Gosh, I can't believe I really was able to write this...  
Anyway, this is my second one-shot, but it's crazy! It is in my AU, and if you don't know what is Undertale, you won't understand anything...

Btw, plz don't judge if I'm a bad writer.  
I'm a Brazilian. Brazilians are dumbasses.  
Welp. :V

Warnings:  
\- Human universe;  
\- Sensei is already dead;  
\- GenderSwitch! Raph again, but in other universe;  
\- Raph is the youngest, she is 14 while all the others are up to 16;  
\- Raph HAD Determination, she did reset alot of times, but never did genocide;  
\- Leo knows about the Resets;  
\- They've met Casey, but they never met April. If you guys like this story, you'll know why.

By the way, I know its shitty compared to "Sleepover", but well... Can't help but post it here anyway!

Welp, having said that, enjoy!

========== / / =====================  
The punishment

"...please...stop...it hurts..."

Raphaella was crying so hard. But it's not for any reason. Her wrists and ankles were broken. The pain was horrible. And it is even worse for her, because she was being tortured by her own BROTHER. She was tied into a chair: ankles, wrists and head tied to it. He had forced her to swallow a paralyzing flower. She could only blink, talk and breathe. Actually, she couldn't breathe too much. Maybe the pain paralyzed her lungs.

"Stop complaining. You deserve it and you know that."

"N-no...please...stop..."

Leonardo gets a knife from a table that was close to the two, and began to cut the skin of the left arm of his little sister. Cries of pain echoed through the room.  
His hand, the knife and her entire arm were covered in her "guilty" blood.

More cries. More screams.

Then he let go of her left bloody arm, and started to cut the skin of the right one.

More cries. More screams.

"AAAHHHH! L-LEO! PLEASE! STOP!

"I said: STOP COMPLAINING."

"please..."

He let go of her arm, and she was still crying.

"...Fine. We can take... a break... for a while."

=========== Meanwhile =============

"Donnie, have you seen Leo or Raphie? I can't find them anywhere!"

"No, Mickey, I haven't seen them either."

"Okay... So I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll look for them outside. Maybe Raph's just hanging out with Casey or something like that."

"Ok. Call me if you need anything, or if you find any of them."

"Ok."

So Michelangelo leaves the lab of his older brother, heading to the exit of the lair. But he stops when realizes that he wasn't alone. He took off his nunchucks:

"Who's there?"

No response. Then he heard something breaking, it came from the hall close to Raphie room's door. He quickly ran to the hall, and saw a hooded person enter his little sister's room. He opened the door and there was the person. He or she had nowhere to run.

"Who are you?" - He said, approaching his weapon to the person's face, even though it's hooded - "And what are you doing in my house?"

"I-I'm... My name is... M-Mira... Please don't hurt me! I'm just trying to g-get back to my home!"

"The hood. Take it off. I wanna see your face."

"O-okay..." - She took off her hood, and her face was revealed: She was a small human, with shiny golden eyes, a short and blond hair. She seemed so scared.

"P-please don't hurt me..."

"Where is your home?"

"I-I can show you... Just put your weapon down, please..."

"...Okay, I'll trust you. But I'll put you down if you try to fight me."

"O-okay. Um, w-where is it?" - She was looking for something on the walls. He had no idea about what was it - "It has to be here somewhere... Oh! I found it!" - She clicked one of the bricks of the wall,and a secret door opened with downstairs. Mickey got really surprised with that.

"Um... My home is there.."

"Wow... Can you show it to me, Mira? Your home?"

"Umm... Yeah, I can. Follow me, please."

=========== Meanwhile =============

"Hey, Raphie... Are you ready for our fun time? Because I am!"

"No... Please, no..."

"No...? Hmm... You may have misunderstood...  
 **SINCE WHEN YOU WERE IN CONTROL?**

N-NO!"

============Meanwhile=============

"Um... Here it is! Raphaella gave me a room in here... Do you... Wanna see it?"

"Yeah! This place is really cool! I wish Raphie had showed it to me before... Oh! And by the way, my name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mickey."

"O-okay... Mickey. My room is over her-"

"N-NO!"

"Raphie!? Was it Raphie? Mira, I guess it was her, I guess it was my sister!"

"I... I think it's her, too."

"Geez, where did it came from? This place is bigger than I thought! I need to find her, she's only 14!"

"Hmm... There." - She said, pointing to the north hall - "She is there."

"How do you know that?"

"I... Um... I can feel other people's auras, so I can easily find anyone.. God, she's so scared! And she feels... Pain."

"Thank you, Mira! See you!"

Mira tried to say "You're welcome", but he had leaved already. "I'm coming, lil' sis." - he murmured to himself, while running as fast as he could to find his little sister.

=========== Meanwhile ============

Leonardo takes a needle and thread from the same table and starts sewing her arms. She was still crying. She felt so much pain...

"L-Leo.. please..."

After sewing both arms and the leg, he cuts the thread and looks at his sister. He seems proud of himself.

"So... I'm going to ask you only one thing, and you better answer me, or else I'll cut you again. And then sew you again just so I can cut you one more time. Just so you can feel pain."

"...why..?"

"My question comes first."

She nodded, with fear. She couldn't believe she once loved that monster which she called "brother". How could an older brother do something like this to his younger sister? That's nothing but cruelty. She feels disgusted of him.

"I know about your RESETS,Raphaella. So I only want to know... Why did you do genocide? Why did you KILLED my brothers without any mercy?"

"W-what? Genocide? Killed them? I-I never killed any- AAAHHHH!"

Leonardo cuts her left arm. Again. She starts crying. Again.

"Answer me."

"I-I n-never did.. g-genocide... AAHH!"

He cuts her right arm. Again. She cries even harder. Again.

"Answer me."

"A-all I've e-ever did... W-was to.. P-protect... Them... AAHHH!"

He stabs her left thigh.

"Stop. Lying."

"I-I'm not!"

"STOP. LYING."

"I'm not... Lying..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Why can't you just tell me the truth already? After all I did to you? After I broke your wrists, your ankles, after I forced you to swallow a flower to paralyze you, after I cut you, after I sewed you... After... After everything, after all this torture, you still resist... WHY DO YOU DO THAT? WHY DON'T TELL ME THE TRUTH?" - He starts crying - "LISTEN, I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM... BUT I DO! I WANT TO- I... I have to... protect them... at any... costs... *sobs*"

Now everything makes sense. Now Leonardo shows himself. Now she understands why all the torture, all the pain. He only wanted to protect his brothers. He thinks she killed them once in a different timeline, and all he wanted to do is punish her. Make her feel the pain that the others felt in the "other timeline".

"Leo-"

"RAPHIE!" - Mickey kicks the door and gets in, nunchucks ready to attack. But he hesitates when he sees her. Arms and one leg's bloody. Red and puffy eyes from... Crying. She was tied to a chair made of steel with chains, and Leo crying down her feet.

"M-Mickey?" - Leo looks at him, confused. - "W-what are you doing down here?"

"Long story but... What happened to you? What happened to Raph?" - Her sobs and the pain didn't let her speak.

"She... I came here with her, in her secret room, but I got lost and when I finally found her, she was like this... And I'm so sad about her.. I couldn't protect her from the monster who did it...  
Can I... Have a hug from you, bro?"

"A... Hug?"

"Yeah... It is... Comforting? Please, I need one of your hugs right now."

"...I'll take you out there Raphie. But I'll hug Leo first" - He lays down to hug his older brother - "I can't resist hugging someon-" - Leonardo mercilessly stabs the back of Michelangelo's neck.

"No... MICKEY!" - Raphaella wanted to destroy Leonardo in that moment. She was about to forgive him. She did understand what he wanted to do. But not anymore. Now nothing makes sense. Why?

Mickey's lifeless body felt into the ground. Blood spread through it.

"Monster... **MONSTER**!" - She ignored her own physical pain to yell at that monster's face. He says 'I only want to protect my brothers' but KILL ONE OF THEM? In front of her? How much cruel can he be?

"Who cares? You're probably just waiting 'til I kill you, so you can RESET and start all over again. He will be back soon."

"No, Leo. You don't understand. I don't have DETERMINATION anymore. I can't RESET anymore. If I die, then it's over, because I won't be able to load. You killed him, Leo. You killed our Mickey. You're a monster."

"No. No, you're lying. Y-you're lying. I know you're lying. You will bring him back. I know you will... "

"No, Leo. He is gone."

"No... No, no, no, no, NO! It's not true! It's not true... It's not true... It's... not true... It... Can't be true..."

"But it is. You KILLED him Leo. It's all YOUR fault."

"No... Mickey... No... I.. I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry, Mickey... I... I didn't... I..."

"I never did genocide, Leo. Never. But I guess YOU wanna do it for me."

"*sobs*" - He lays down to his brother's body, crying with deep regret over his small chest. Then he realizes - "I... I'm sorry... Raph... You.. You didn't... Y-you didn't deserved this pain... *sobs* I... Don't deserve to live, Raph. I don't."

"I don't care."

"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you..."

"I don't care."

"Please... I care.."

"I don't care. No one will."

"I... I'll call Donnie. He'll come here, and he'll take you off there."

"I don't care."

She suddenly became cold. God, things change so fast. He text Donnie, and he answers back, but Leo doesn't care. He doesn't deserve to talk to him. He gets up, grabs his knife. He moves it to his neck, but hesitates.

"I love you, Raph."

Then he stabs his own neck. His lifeless body falls into the ground, just like Mickey's.

"I don't care."

========== 3 months later ===========

"Dear Donnie,

I know all you've ever done after my torture, and Mickey's death, was all for my own good. You've always let me do everything first. You let me take the first piece of food that we had found even though I knew you was starving. You gave me the covers even though I knew you was freezing. You gave me all your life, even though I knew you deserved to live way more than I did.

Please, Donnie. Never let ANYONE put you down. Be a nerd. You're my hero, Don. But I can't stay here anymore. I just can't. Not without dad. Not without the good Leo. Not without Mickey. I never wanted to leave you behind. I just wanted to have a normal life with a normal family.  
But I couldn't have it, same for you.

I wanna tell you... Thank you, Donnie. For everything. For all the love you gave me. I couldn't have the perfect happy ending I wanted, but you gave me a piece of it. A wonderful and beautiful piece of the perfect happiness. That's all the reasons you deserve to live on. I wish I could resist longer so I could be happy with you again. But I can't. I've reached my limits. It's already too much. I hope you understand, Donnie. I love you.

After the torture and all, I thought I could never smile again. But I was wrong, you made me see it. Thank you again, Donnie.

Keep on bringing happiness to people, big bro. I'll always love you for this.

Keep in mind that we'll find each other again, be it hell or heaven... And I'm pretty sure it'll be heaven, and we'll live together without ever feeling hungry, or thirsty, or cold.

We'll see each other again and I'll be able to live with you forever, so I can be happy with you again. And we won't be alone, because mom and dad and Mickey will be there with us.

I hope this moment comes soon.  
But please, don't give up. Things will get better for you, my brother. I promise.

I will wait for you, Donnie.

I love you.

Raphie."

============ / / ===================

So... This is it! I hope you like it!  
(For the ones who didn't understood the ending, Raph knew she would die soon, so she left a letter for her brother so he wouldn't give up on his life, because she knew that if he did, he would never be with her in heaven)

Review, Follow and Bai!

~Akimii


End file.
